


The Crack of Doom

by WindyRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2017, Hunters & Hunting, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: He was running. There was someone running behind him. He had a knife on him. He'd ran out of bullets a ways back.





	The Crack of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's a thing from when I thought I could do Goretober (this one's for the prompt "hunter & hunted") and writing/editing my thesis at the same time. Spoilers: I could not.
> 
> I mean, it's not the best thing in the world but it's pretty good for what it is.
> 
> (also, i might be digging through my archives since i feel a bit guilty about not writing since ... half-way through october? (graduating is hella stressful business!!))
> 
> Title from [The Tiger Lillies' Crack of Doom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTb4q8DnV1A).

Mitchell had been hunting since a rogue omega killed his daughter ten years ago. Now he'd come to Beacon Hills since he'd heard there was shit going down there.

He gathered intel for a couple days and kept an eye on the local pack. It was a disaster from what he could tell. The Alpha didn't kill threats and even kept blue-eyed wolves in his pack.

This had to stop.

***

He was running. There was someone running behind him. He had a knife on him. He'd ran out of bullets a ways back.

He turned to look behind and ran straight into a tree. Immediately he tasted blood. He spat it out and started running again.

Someone whispered "Boo" straight into his ear and he stumbled falling to the ground.

\---

It wasn't one of the blue-eyes. It wasn't even a wolf. It was the human.

Except it wasn't. There was something waving behind the kid and his eyes were completely blank, colourless.

He started crawling backwards and his leg snapped. Clean and sudden, everything under his right knee was in agony.

There was something black wrapped around it.

Then his left knee crunched and he screamed.

When he opened his eyes, the kid was crouching between his legs. He went for his knife and buried it in the kid's stomach but the kid didn't even flinch.

"Oh. So, that's how you wanna play... I can do that too."

He saw a flash of silver and then the kid's hand was buried in his abdomen.

Mitchell watched in horror as the kid pulled his hand out and licked off some of the blood.

"Hmm... I've had better."

The hand was back among his insides and the kid pulled upwards.

He could only sob in pain and misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> (i'm randomly and sporadically on [tumblr](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/) and there are even more random and sporadic writing updates there)


End file.
